Érase una vez
by Olympe Gouges
Summary: Es una historia diferente y absurda. Ichigo cierra los ojos en la sociedad de almas y los abre en un lugar muy distinto, donde los locos están cuerdos y lo que parece ser, no lo es en absoluto. Todo es un extraño juego. ¿Qué será de nuestro protagonista?


_Diclaimer(siempre se me olvida xD): Personajes y escenarios no son míos, pertenencen a Tito Kubo, a Lewis Carrol o en todo caso a la casa Disney supongo :)_

* * *

_Y cuando Alicia cansada de buscar el camino de vuelta a casa había abandonado ya toda esperanza de escapar de aquel mundo de locos, apareció de nuevo el gato de cheeschire que aburrido había decidido ayudarla. Las palabras del gato eran claras si quería salir de allí, debía encontrar a la reina de corazones que… _

- _O vamos, ¿queréis dejarlo ya?_- se quejó Ichigo aburrido - _lleváis toda la jodida tarde contando cuentos para niños, míralas_ - dijo incrédulo señalando donde se encontraban las chicas –_parecen crías._

Orihime dejó de leer inmediatamente y bajó la mirada en seguida abrumada por las palabras de su querido Kurosaki-kun pero que ella hiciera cualquier cosa que él dijese sin más, no significaba que las demás estuvieran dispuestas a consentirlo a la primera de cambio.

_- Cállate tú Ichigo_ – contestó Rukia picada por que él la hubiese llamado cría – _esto no es asunto tuyo_ – concluyó mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

El pelirrojo sonrió para sus adentros, ella le había proporcionado la escusa perfecta para empezar una pelea que le sacara de su aburrimiento y que de paso hiciera que todos se olvidasen del dichoso cuentecito pero no le dio tiempo ni a pensar que iba a decirla, pues la pequeña Yachiru desde el otro extremo le lanzó una mirada asesina de esas que cortan la respiración, que lo decía todo.

_- ¿A quién has llamado cría?... -_ murmuró con voz profunda mientras una sombra oscurecía su rostro aniñado de manera tétrica.

Semanas atrás Ichigo se habría metido con ella sin importarle una mierda lo que esa enana pensara y de hecho lo hizo, una vez, quitándole su peluche favorito pero salió tan mal parado que por una y única primera vez, aprendió la lección. Meterse con la "inofensiva" de Yachiru enfadada, es muy muy peligroso. Por eso haría una excepción y mantendría la boca cerrada por unos segundos, milésimas de segundo en realidad. Aunque eso hiriera su orgullo y le llevara un gran esfuerzo por su parte.

- _A nadie_ – intentó parecer desenfadado quitándole importancia al decirlo, al tiempo que tragaba saliva – No dije nada.

_- Eso me pareció_ –contestó cambiando su cara de póker por una gran sonrisa _– puedes continuar hime – _ordenó a la chica con una risita encantadora que a Ichigo se le antojó macabra.

Se oyeron carcajadas mal disimuladas, ver a Ichigo bajar la cabeza no era algo de lo que se pudiera disfrutar siempre y menos delante de una niñita sacada de la casa de la pradera vestida de rosa que no llegaba ni al metro veinte, no, no era algo que se viera todos los días. Había mucha gente allí reunida desperdigada entre los árboles en distintas posturas, desde Ishida y Chad hasta Yoruichi pasando por Kempachi, Renji, Ukkaku, Yumichika, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Byakuya y Hanataru, además de muchos otros.

Era un día soleado en la sociedad de almas y tanto Capitanes como Tenientes habían decidido darse una tregua para escuchar cuentos infantiles de boca de la humana y para variar hacer algo distinto a emborracharse en sus ratos libres, como era tradición.

_- Es…esta bien –_obedeció rápidamente Orihime mientras volvía a apoyar el grueso libro de cuentos sobre sus rodillas – _como iba diciendo – _ella comenzó a leer por donde había sido interrumpida mientras lanzaba una mirada de súplica a Ichigo, que él ignoró -_la pequeña Alicia fue en busca de la Reina para… _

Volvió a captar la atención de todos, que estaban disfrutando como gnomos, aunque no lo reconocieran. Nunca algo tan "paranormal" como el relato de Caperucita roja o los tres cerditos y el lobo había llegado a la sociedad de almas. Así que todos estaban con la chispa de emoción en sus ojos. Bueno de todos no, Ichigo, que de tantas veces como había oído esos cuentos ha veces algo distorsionados, en parte por culpa de su pervertido padre, lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos, ignorando el panorama de su alrededor, para al viajar muy lejos de allí con destino al séptimo sueño.

Después de lo que le parecieron horas, sintió como algo le golpeaba el estómago de manera brutal. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, abrió los ojos maldiciendo a quién le había sacado de su estado de sopor.

No vio en seguida quién era pues en contra de todo pronóstico, seguía siendo de día y la luz le cegó por momentos. Solo le permitió distinguir como una figura realmente pequeña saltaba como un niño en una colchoneta de feria sobre su jodido estomago. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eso implicaba, salida involuntaria de vísceras a presión y ese tipo de cosas, abrió los ojos de golpe e intentó sacarse de encima a ese molesto insecto.

Lo segundo lo consiguió a duras penas, pero cuando ya totalmente recuperado alcanzó a ver la "carita de ángel" del insecto casi se cae para atrás de nuevo.

_-¿Es que estás loca_? – Gritó con toda la fuerza que fue capaz - _¿Quieres matarme? ¿Es eso?_

- _No se de que me estas hablando_ – dijo con franqueza la pequeña batiendo las pestañas – _sólo intentaba seguir guión, mira_ – dijo enseñándole una carpeta donde parecía se contaba una historia con diálogos –_ se supone que debía despertarte._

_- Canija, no se de que va todo esto pero no me interesa –_ dijo volviendo a recostarse en la hierba_- además deberías saber que después de dormir la siesta no es el mejor momento para pensar porque…_ - se interrumpió a si mismo cuando vio como iba vestida Yachiru _- ¿Por qué cojones vas vestida así?_

_- ¿Asi cómo?_ – La niña dio una vuelta sobre si misma para después hacer posturitas – ¿_Es que no es bonito? _

Ichigo sin poder evitarlo notó como su temperatura ascendía dejando atrás los 40 grados centígrados. Ella continuaba bailoteando con esa, podría decirse "ropa" ignorando la reacción que había causado en él. Daba vergüenza hasta mirarla pero volvió ha hacerlo. Llevaba una especie de mallas rosas chicle que solo le tapaban un pequeña parte del final de su espalda, debajo de esta, cubría sus piernas con unas medias de rejilla que insinuaban sin necesidad de palabras. En la parte de arriba un top también rosa, ajustado y escotado que dejaba al aire su vientre, y por último de su cabeza salía unas orejas blancas largas que parecían demasiado reales. Le recordó a una conejita playboy pero… ¿Qué desbravado viste a una niña así? ¡Debería estar prohibido!

_-Tápate joder – _dijo poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos tratando de no ver nada, una vez que hubo terminado su examen morboso.

_-Estaaaaas como un tomate mate mate! _– Canturreó la pequeña acercándose a él _- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? - _Viendo que el chico intentaba ignorarla continuó – vaaa ¿p_or no me haces casooooo?_

_- Cuando te pongas otra cosa hablamos – _ofreció Ichigo, que continuaba con los ojos tapados.

_- Pero no puedo ponerme otra cosa son órdenes del jefe – _dijo mirando arriba _– ¿Que querías que me pusiera tu ropa? Es bonita pero a mi me gusta más esta, es rosa ¿sabes?_

_-¿Qué jefe? ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué rosa? –_Dijo apartando la mano de su cara_ de inmediato - Mi ro…ropa – preguntó mientras se miraba a si mismo - ¡Joder! ¿Que es esto? –_ Llevaba puesto un vestido azul y blanco de volantes, él, ¡Un vestido pomposo, remilgado, estúpido y horrible vestido de volantes!

_- Ai ai ai_ – murmuró ella contrariada – _Muchas preguntas juntas Alicia, muchas preguntas._

_- ¿A…Alicia? – _De pronto olvidó su vestido y se dio cuenta de donde estaba, era demasiado absurdo pero ¿Qué otra explicación podía haber? Estaría en…no, tenía que estar soñando, sí, eso tenía que ser.

La niña retomó su baile y sus posturitas y volvió a hacer como si no estuviera. Daba vueltas y más vueltas.

- _Escúchame Yachiru, esto no será por casualidad _- se atrevió a preguntar- _el país…_

- _¿Yachiru?_ – ella frunció el ceño - _¿Quién es Yachiru?_

Mierda, esta cría iba a volverle loco.

-_Esta bien_, - dijo intentando tranquilizarse se estaba comportando como un excéntrica pero era la única que podía ayudarle _- esto no será… ¿El País de la Maravillas?_ – se sintió ridículo al preguntarlo.

- _Clarooooooo_ – se dijo a si misma con aire soñador - _el País de las Maravillas _– continuó en estado de trance - _está por allí_ – dijo en seguida señalando una madriguera a unos metros de ellos.

- _Está bien, eres la única que me puede sacar de aquí _–admitió él- _así que… llévame hasta allí._

-_ No _– fue toda su respuesta.

- _¿No? ¿Por qué no?_ –pregunto de nuevo dispuesto a tirarse al cuello de ella. Estaba agotando su paciencia.

Ella le miro mientras le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas macabras-encantadoras. Sacó un reloj, lo señaló, puso cara de loca y empezó a desvariar.

_- Me voy, me voy, me voy, me voy –_ dijo alejándose a una velocidad, que en un contexto normal nunca hubiera alcanzado con esas patitas – _es tarde ya no llego, me voy, me voy, me voy, un placer conocerte Alicia pero… tengo prisa_ – gritó saludando con la mano para después meterse en la madriguera de un salto.

_Imposible_. Fue lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza a Ichigo cuando nuestra diminuta amiga salió de escena. _Es de locos._ Después de un momento sin saber que hacer decidió seguirla movido por un impulso pero al levantarse, tropezó y cayó al suelo con la cabeza por delante.

Culpable, el vestidito de volantes.

Se estremeció, de solo pensarlo. No pensaba salir de allí con eso puesto, así que opto por quitárselo intentando tocarlo lo menos posible y quedarse con la camisa y los pololos blancos. Era ridículo, lo sabía, pero era peor ir con ese conjunto de bordados, puntillas y encajes, antes prefería ir desnudo.

Una vez liberado de su pesada carga corrió hasta la madriguera por la que Yachiru-conejita playboy había desaparecido tan alegremente. ¿Cómo se había tirado a ese oscuro agujero sin fondo? Definitivamente a esa niña la faltaba algo en la cabeza. Pero no lo pensó demasiado, otra ojeada al vestidito azul ahora tirado en la hierba a pocos metros de él, basto para convencerle. Se lanzó a lo que podría ser su salvación.

Por que al fin y al cabo sólo era un sueño ¿no?

* * *

Como ya avisé en el summary, es una historia extraña. Estaba cansada de escribir cosas serias se me ocurrió esto, me arriesgé y me fuí al lado absurdo muajajaja (nótese la ironía xD )

Espero que os haya gustado y si no se aceptan tomatazos constructivos ;), aún no se si Ichigo se me fué demasiado del cannon pero lo hize lo mejor que pude. Yachiru so sexy sexy quedó rara y puede que os dé algo de repelús pero.. ajajaja

Será un fic larguillo no me pregunteís cuanto porque ni yo misma lo sé :)

Tengo que decir que parte de la idea de esta historia fué de mi adorada prima Fumiis yeah! somos un equipo ^^

Y sin más rollos me voy me voy me voy ;) ¿Reviews?

Besitos a todaaaaas y todooooos, Olympe.G


End file.
